A Different World
by TheWalkingMan
Summary: Heavy AU: When Jon find a blonde wildling girl when he is still young he grows up to become Jon Stark of Greyfall. What would have happened if Rheagar survived and his family had secretly escaped King's Landing before it was sack? Enter a Westeros that is both the same and yet very different.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jon Snow rode his horse late on a crescent moon night; he had been riding sense dust after Lady Stark had again called him bastard. His father was fighting in the Greyjoy Rebellion so he was not there to comfort him afterwards, he needed to be alone if not just one night.

As Jon rode he noticed a gleam in the night, he stopped his horse to get a better look and found the gleam to be a two Valyrian steel blades.

The long knife's sheath was made of polished dragonbone had an while the hilt was made of Weirwood with the pommel shaped like a tree top jeweled with blood red ruby adorned like the leaves of the weirwood. Its forward-sloping guard was adorned with a rose-like design jeweled with ice-blue sapphire in its centerpiece with faded-silver vines with pearl-white thorns threw out the sides. The blade was a pale blue with flame-like red ripples; the blade itself was a wavy in an almost flame-like shape. It was surprisingly well balanced; as soon as Jon held the blade it felt like it became at one with his arm.

The large sheathed bastard sword that was stood taller than Jon himself; its pommel was a glaring white Direwolf with red ruby eyes and snarling black dragon with pearl-white horns and a matching underbelly that had grey pearls for the eyes with its wings enclosed back-to-back. Its hilt (as well as the sheath itself) was made of weirwood with dragonbone reinforcing it giving the hilt and sheath a beautiful white and black contrast. When Jon pick up the sword he found it to be almost weight-less which surprised him given its size. Wondering how the blade looked Jon carefully drew the blade and discovered that like its wide crescent guard it was night-grey Valyrian Steel with a shining-pearl-white aurora-like pattern rippled though out the blade that gleamed like raw moonlight.

As Jon warped the unsheathed blades in his old worn out cloak he heard the sound of crunching leaves, he turned to said sound and found a small albino Direwolf wolf pup barely a new born, the pup looked at him as if to say _"follow me"._

Jon simply followed the pup to the corpse of a Direwolf likely its mother. There was a spear sticking out of the Direwolf, he heard the sound faint breathing from under the dead Direwolf. Jon pulled the large wolf to the side and found a young girl likely the same age he was. She had long blonde hair, high sharp cheekbones and a pair beautiful pale grey eyes. Her face had small cuts and bruises, some had already scabbed a clear sign that she survived some nasty battles fairly recently. The girl glare at him but seemed unable to move, Jon ignored the glare and extended his hand to help her up.

"I'm Jon Snow and I mean you no harm" Jon said as she raised her shaking hand to his claim one. With one strong pull Jon raised the girl to a wobbly legged stand. Jon noticed her coat was torn and her touch was cold. Without saying a word Jon removed his own coat and draped over the young girl. The girl gave a sad sounding chuckle as griped the coat to her body.

"To think I would be captured so easily and by a southerner at that" she said barely above a whisper, the comment stunned Jon as he blinked in confusion. This only made the girl laugh a genuine laugh.

"I'm Val and as you have just captured me I am now your wife so I guess my name is now Val Snow" the girl named Val said with a smile

Jon helped Val on his horse and Jon himself held the Direwolf pup as they rode to Winterfell. On the way Val explained how she was a Free Folk or as Jon knew them as Wilding and that by saving her Jon had made her his wife. While Jon wanted to brush it off but part of him felt happy that there was someone who would care for him despite his bastard stasis.

* * *

When they arrived at Winterfell everyone was still asleep. The pair slipped into Jon's room with Jon caring the bastard sword and Val caring the short sword and curved blade. After Val was settled in Jon's bed, Jon went to the kitchen picking up some bread and milk. When he returned Val was fast sleep and the small Direwolf pup was resting at the foot of the bed. Jon set the food on the table so he could ask the handmaidens to draw a fresh bath.

On his way from the baths he ran into Robb, his brother had a look of relief. The redhead nearly tackled Jon as embraced his half-brother.

"I was so scared Jon where did you go" Robb said nearly crying as he did so. Jon struggled the pulled his brother off of him as he wanted to return to Val.

"I'm fine Robb now please let go" Jon replied as he finely managed to push Robb off him. Robb glared back at him with hurt in his eyes

"You're lucky father is not hear" Robb shouted before running off

When Jon entered his room Lady Stark, the last person he expected to see was standing in the center of room glaring at Val who was eating the bread and drinking the milk. Val look nervous, maybe even a little scared as she stared back at older woman. Jon froze at the doorway and when Catelyn Stark head turned to face Jon; the boy thought he was going to pass out.

"Who is this girl Jon" Catelyn ask him shocking him that she called him by his first name. On shaking legs Jon walked into his room.

"I'm Val Snow wife of Jon Snow" Val replied before Jon could answer. If Jon was not as scared as he was, he might have laugh at the look of shock on his step-mother's face. Knowing that he would not get a chance like this one Jon quickly said

"Val I had a fresh bath drawn for you, how about you clean yourself up while I talk to Lady Stark" Val simply nodded as she left the room Jon told where the bath was. When Val left the room Catelyn walked up to Jon and smack him across the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you ever run off like that again" she nearly screamed from her shaking face. Jon looked back at the woman who had always treated him like some abomination and thought he saw worry in her eyes. Jon laugh at himself for being so hopeful, he knew Lady Stark had no love for him

"Why do you even care, I would think you would be happy I was gone" Jon said sorrowfully this only earned him a deeper scowl.

"Your father would never forgive me if something happened to you while you were under my pertection "she replied in a dark tone and finished with, "Now tell me what did that girl mean by saying she is your wife"

Jon spent the hour explaining how he found Val under dead Direwolf and how the Wildlings believe in capturing their wives. He left out how he found the blades thinking she might take them. When his step-mother asked about the pup in his bed he begged her to let him keep it, she only replied that his father would decide when arrived home.

* * *

Lucky for Jon news the victory from Rebellion came later that day and that his father along with the king himself would arrive by week's end. That whole week was very awkward for Jon. Val would always introduce herself as Val Snow wife of Jon Snow. Lady Stark had Val placed in another room but Val had always snuck back into Jon's room to sleep so after the fourth day she gave up trying. This only made Jon even more terrified of what his father would do to him when got back.

When Eddard Stark arrived with the King Jon prepared for the worst but before his father could do anything the King patted him on the back, said "_attaiboy_" and had him legitimized on the spot. Catelyn nearly fainted when this happened; knowing this would cause anger with the Riverlands Ned promised that Jon would gain his own holdfast when he came of age and should he want take a name of his own.

Jon knew that he would have to find his men-at-arm and being a bastard very few in Westeros would serve him. Jon knew that he would have to find his soldiers in the Essos. He knew that the Free Cities would have plenty of fighters that would fight for him if he offered them a home. He knew of the slaves that devoted their lives to him for freedom.

* * *

_Eight Years later_

Jon Stark formally Snow look down upon his city of Greyfall with a great pride, in four short years he had done what it would normally take most family's _generations_ to achieve. When he turn thirteen he and his wife Val had left Westeros, spending the next two years traveling though out Essos picking up smiths from Qohor as well Tyrosh, swordsmen from Braavos, and craftsmen from Myr. On his travels he rode with the Dothraki, walked though the House of the Undying, and returned from the Ruins of Valyria.

He spent the next two years building the city of Greyfall naming it after the Grey Hills that he was given after he requested it as his seat of power. Spanning twenty-five square miles wide with a population of 25,000 most of which were made up of people Jon brought over from Essos, although still being one of the smallest in terms of size it was easily one of the most powerful.

Unlike other lords Jon had made it a point to make sure every man, woman and child was properly trained no matter their stasis. This resulted in having a city of trained hedge knights giving him one of the strongest military forces in the entire Seven Kingdoms. This also aloud for him to have easily the most well armed city in all of Westeros, if someone tried to sack the city they did not simply the guards they fought the whole city.

The city was divided into four areas each serving as different district for a certain purpose; the two that were open for visitors was the market district were foods, wines, cloths, armor, weapons along with the jewelry could be bought; and the pleasure district were one could gamble or even compete at the arena, were one could listen to singers, along with musician perform in domed theaters, dine at the finest eateries whose meals tasted it as if they were made for kings, fuck at the brothels that had whores of any size, hair/eye color or even skin tone you could think of, stay in a tavern that had rooms that were worthy of any high lord. The other two were the farming district were the corps grown to later be harvested as well as were livestock was raised and the scholar's district were citizens went to learn everything from reading to armed combat.

The each area had its own major watchtower that housed the soldiers that policed each said district called the Grey Cloaks, while the workers of each district had own tower houses. Each district also had its own team of healers that had their own tower that also served as a place where the sickly could stay. The soldiers that patrolled the city's outer wall also had their own towers that lined the wall. The fishermen/navy men stayed in the five lighthouse castles on the port of the city, the two on the north and south sides each stood 100 feet in height that held 1,000 sailors, while the center stood 200 feet in height over look the bay.

* * *

Jon's own castle look like five pentagon sided castles built on top of one another narrowing in size as it grew.

The bottom castle's towers were the very same watch towers that held the Grey Cloaks; being the bottom it was the largest of seven ). It was also the place were any honored guest would stay during their visit. As such it had the finest furnished rooms that could put the Red Keep to shame. Its main Dining Hall was high vaulted ceiling that was divided into two floors. The first floor was where the meals would take place with a large Goldenheart round table where the most important guest ate with the bench lined walls that allowed for extra guests to eat. The second floor was were the Grey Cloaks would patrol and keep order should any fighting break out. Lastly it held the Godswoods with its Heart Tree in the center, it was were Jon prayed and spent his down time in.

The second castle's towers were bell towers that had large silver bells, which rang whenever the city had a large event. The castle itself was were Jon's record keepers, as well as treasurers worked, lived and held their meeting. It was this castle were the vaults of treasury and records were held. Other than the record keepers, treasurers and Jon himself only Val had a key to the vaults.

The third castle's towers were lighthouses that lit each district at night. It was this castle where Jon held his meetings with his High Commanders(the leaders of each district's Grey Cloaks. It was also were Jon's council lived such as Khendo Hrakkar the White Lion, a large a silver haired, grey eyed Norvos who train with the Bearded Priests who Jon freed before he was wedded to his axe who held the title the Master of Infantry. Shiera Forla the Red Hawk beautiful red haired red eyed archer and water dancer who held the title Mistress of Artillery. Galro Ivezho a the Golden Stallion a blonde haired light skin Dothraki who held the title Master of Cavalry. Hizo Qarlin the Blue Ram a skilled sailor from Slaver's Bay who held the title Master of Ships. And Lastly Velia Vostro the Grey Dove a exotic woman from Qarth who held the title Mistress of Secrets.

The fourth castle's towers had stain glass windows from the tops to the bottoms, during the day they were still a sight of beauty but at night when the watchtowers were lit they became great wonders that shined multicolored lights though the night. It also held the Great Library were had Jon rare scrolls tomes and codices. Its halls held the vast trophies, and souvenirs Jon had gain during journeys. Everything from from dragon's skulls to rare maps, from Valyrian Steel swords that Jon found to beautiful to have reforged to painting that were so detailed they look more like windows were hung, mounted, framed or simply displayed.

The fifth/final castle's towers had large faces carved at its peaks that poured water from the eyes earning them the name "The Crying Towers". Jon's personal spymasters called the Hooded Masked lived in this castle. It had large wide balconies where Jon let his prized Shadowcats, Hrakkars, Unicorns and Direwolves roam. In the center was a dome tower; the peek of which was big enough for a few people to walk on were Jon could overlook the entire city. Jon's bed chambers just the platform so he could enjoy the sight of the city he built whenever he wanted. As Jon looked over his city drifting off at the sight of the setting sun Val called his name, when he faced her she with a note in hand.

"The King ask order you to host the meeting of the Great Houses in a month's time" Val said with some amusement in her voice, Jon knew she had little love for the southern lands and the fact that the in spite of all he had achieved he still answered to someone who in her opinion did not deserve the respect he was handed.

"Send word to the High Commanders to double the number of Grey Cloaks in each district, have the Hooded Masks on high alert and have the port's watch fleet ready to meet any incoming ship." Val simply nodded and left Jon to his thoughts.

* * *

**please review**


End file.
